


漆黑

by YAYIN



Category: Arashi - Fandom, all智 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAYIN/pseuds/YAYIN





	1. 噩梦开始

　　"今天也麻烦大野桑了。"在staff最后的道谢下，大野终于完成了今天的工作，他笑着和所有工作人员道别后，匆匆跑会休息室换衣服，打算早点回家。  
　　  
　　尽管今天结束的很早，但也已经是深夜，走廊里有几个工作人员还在商量着今天晚上到哪儿去喝一杯。  
　　  
　　大野回到休息室，其他的团员有的已经回去了，樱井也收拾完东西和他笑着道别，大野本觉得今天也是充实又劳累的一天，刚想换衣服，就有人敲门。  
　　  
　　"谁呀？"出于礼貌，大野把脱了一半儿的衣服又穿了回去，他去打开休息室的门，门口站着一个工作人员"小光啊？怎么了？"  
　　  
　　虽然很想回家，但是对于工作，大野还是很负责的，如果要补拍什么，那现在还来得及。  
　　  
　　"这个是我妈妈送给大野桑的，希望您可以试一下。"叫小光的男孩子事新来的实习生，他手里端着一壶像是茶一样的东西，大野本想拒绝，可是看这个男孩身子颤抖，好像很害怕的样子，他还是接了过来。  
　　  
　　"替我谢谢阿姨。"大野笑着道谢，但小光没有离开的意思，大野很想把他打发走换衣服下班，又不好明说，只能问道"还有什么事吗？"  
　　  
　　"大野桑，能喝一口尝尝吗？"小光搅着手指，一副快要哭出来的样子，大野无奈，心想着自己也不那么吓人啊？还是应该对这个孩子温柔点？  
　　  
　　"好，我喝一口让你给妈妈一个交代。"大野心疼这孩子，伸手揉了揉他的头发，然后喝了一口瓶子里的东西，说实话，味道怪怪的，有一种很腻的味道，但在电视上做过很多次效果的他，还是习惯性地露出一副似乎很享受的表情"好喝……"  
　　  
　　小光眨巴着眼睛看他，确认大野真的喝了才露出松口气的小脸"大野桑喜欢就好……"  
　　  
　　"砰咚"  
　　  
　　水壶掉到了地上。  
　　  
　　大野觉得眼前的东西似乎变得有点模糊，整个人跌坐在地上，他觉得浑身力气像是被抽离一样。  
　　  
　　"大野桑？"小光蹲下看看眼神有些涣散的大野，脸上的怯懦消失不见，转而换上一副笑颜，他对着走廊里打了个手势，有几个人从漆黑的楼道里转了出来，进入了这个房间。  
　　  
　　大野茫然的看着小光，他觉得自己的思维似乎被凝滞了，不知道自己现在发生了什么事，有个带着手套的人给旁边的人使了个眼色，有两个人把大野架起，带手套的男人在他的脖子上用酒精擦了一小片皮肤，然后注射了什么。  
　　  
　　逐渐的，大野的感官系统有所恢复，但是身体有一种说不出的燥热感。  
　　  
　　"大野桑，怎么了？"小光笑眯眯的问道。  
　　  
　　"好热……"  
　　  
　　大野恍惚的回答，身体的热度越来越高，身上的衣服已经变成最碍事的东西，有人将乐屋的门上了锁，大野的衣服被脱掉丢在一边，冰凉的空气触碰到灼热的身体引起突击，大野下意识的想去遮挡，但没有衣物的身体，每一次触碰都是一种刺激，藏在腿间的性器，以能看见的速度抬起头来，小光用手指拨弄着大野已经昂头的性器。  
　　  
　　"大野桑，这里已经开始溢出湿哒哒的淫水了呢，真色情。"  
　　  
　　害羞的的大野想要用手捂住，但自己的手触碰性器上的敏感点，让小腹地热流直往顶端冲，那种感觉让人忍不住用手去摩擦，原本的刺激还想要更多更多。  
　　  
　　"身体……"大野在低声自语，似乎有点神志不清"好热……"  
　　  
　　"大野桑不可以这样哦，偶像不可以这样哦。"小光拿开大野的手，握着他不让他去触碰即将释放的性器。得不到爱抚的身体开始叫嚣，大野像是要哭出来一样，嘴里发出呻吟声，这让在场的几个人都露出猥琐的笑。  
　　  
　　"这里也需要降降温吧？"有人用手指戳弄这大野地后庭，被迫跪在地上的大野完全忘记遮挡，而后升热的体温让他完全忘记了之后发生的事。  
　　  
　　“尼~桑~”  
　　  
　　樱井拉着长音，一边喊一边推开乐屋的门。  
　　  
　　这里是公司当中，ARASHI的专用休息室，外面挂着牌子的时候，除了成员是没有人敢进来的。  
　　  
　　大野卷在沙发上，像只猫一样的睡着，樱井进来之后就看见这只黑猫，他过去的时候，黑猫突然睁眼，警惕的看着他，等看清是樱井翔之后，才放下心来。  
　　  
　　“你干什么?”对于忽然警惕的人，樱井吓得浑身一抖，大野智这个人从来不会用那样锋利的眼神去看他们，刚才那一眼，他有看错人的错觉。  
　　  
　　“没、没什么……”大野有些尴尬，他知道自己平时不是那样的，只是刚才忽然感觉有人靠近，才让他有所警觉“做噩梦了而已，你来这里做什么?”  
　　  
　　“给你送快递，也不知道是谁送来的，我只是看见上面有你的名字。”樱井把一个像是文件夹的东西放在桌子上，然后转到乐屋的里面，那里面还有一个房间放着一些吃的和水。  
　　  
　　大野拿起那个文件夹，里面的重量让他眉头一蹙，这不是公司活动安排所发布的文件重量，也不像是他买的画纸。里面不轻不重，只是让他感觉非常不好。  
　　  
　　而里面的东西让他的脸色瞬间变得很难看，赶紧把东西塞了回去。  
　　  
　　“是什么啊？尼桑？”樱井探出头来，回头看看墙上的安排“尼桑你下午没有什么工作啊？居然还没回家？"  
　　  
　　"就、就快回去了。”大野无法隐藏自己的慌张，他把那个文件夹内藏在身后，随便拿了自己的外套，几乎可以说是跌跌撞撞的跑出去，留下樱井一脸茫然。  
　　  
　　他原本想要约大野晚上一起吃个晚饭的，可是这一次他又没有抓住机会。  
　　  
　　大野跑了出去，他想叫经纪人赶紧把他送回去，可是有辆陌生的车等在楼下，大野压低了帽檐想要避开，可惜被拦住去路。  
　　  
　　“大野桑要回去了吗？真是辛苦了呢~”  
　　  
　　大野看看这个他并不认识的人，出于礼貌还是让他带着谦卑的微笑和人点头打招呼，可是对方似乎却没有这么友好的样子。  
　　  
　　“大野桑应该看见那份文件了吧？想逃跑吗？”对方说着，像他一步步靠近，大野当然知道他是什么意思，那份文件里面的照片，不能给任何人看到，他紧张的后退了一步，但是有人站在他身后挡住他的路。  
　　  
　　“大野桑，来陪我们一起玩儿会儿吧？”  
　　  
　　“小光..”  
　　  
　　他应该早就猜到了，这应该是小光设计的，他还以为那天发生的事儿只是一场梦而已，可是照片不会骗人的。  
　　  
　　大野被他们带上了车，车子开往的地方就是深渊。  
　　  
　　第二天的节目录制，大野无精打采的坐在角落，看起来像是没有休息好。  
　　  
　　“尼桑怎么了？”相叶像是往常一样的坐在大野身边，天生喜欢抱抱的他，习惯性的把手搭在大野的肩上，可是后者非常防备错开了，“怎么了尼桑？”  
　　  
　　“没...没什么，我可能有点感冒了，不想传染给你。”大野站起身，局促的抓着自己衣服的下摆，相叶看见大野的手腕上似乎有红色的勒痕。  
　　  
　　“你手腕怎么？”  
　　  
　　“这个？”大野发现了痕迹，像是小孩子一样，把痕迹藏在身后“我之前缠鱼线不小心勒伤了。”  
　　  
　　大野往后退了几步，然后假装积极的跑去确认拍摄画面。  
　　  
　　相叶歪着脑袋看着大野，对于他那种奇怪的行为也说不出来什么，一般大野也会玩一些小剧场来调节气氛，这次大概又是藏着想做什么怕被骂吧？  
　　  
　　“这个不行的话，就再来一次吧？”刚刚确认完拍摄的二宫一回头看见大野，吓得浑身缩了一下“欧吉桑你现在走路都没声音的吗？”  
　　  
　　大野用肩膀拱了他一下，让他不要说话，可是二宫原本笑嘻嘻的脸，在转过头继续看确认镜头的监视器脸上的笑容却消失了。  
　　  
　　他看见大野的颈子上有红色的痕迹，尽管已经被小心隐藏，可是对二宫来说那个痕迹还是很刺眼。  
　　  
　　他把目光看向一边和工作人员核对樱井，樱井打了个寒颤。  
　　  
　　回到休息室，大野抱着衣服往更里面的房间去，二宫跟在他后面，顺手把更衣室的门锁上。  
　　  
　　“nino？”大野听见关门的声音他已经退了上衣，手里抱着的衣服遮着身子，可是那些痕迹却不能完全遮住。  
　　  
　　“怎么？都一起这么多年还害羞啊？”二宫脸上带着笑意看着大野，可是笑意无法达到眼底，“欧吉酱，你怎么这么防备我啊？让人伤心哦。”  
　　  
　　二宫把衣服脱掉丢在沙发上，他自己的衣服搭在一边儿的椅子上，可是他好像并不着急穿一样，而是对着休息室的镜子玩自己肚子上的肉。  
　　  
　　“才没有防备，我只是吓了一跳而已。”大野看见是二宫之后稍微有点放心，但是并不想让对方看见自己身上的东西，所以他悄悄的往更深的地方蹭了蹭，想要对方不注意，就把上衣穿上。可是他还没来得及套上那件长袖的T恤，腰却突然被人抱住。  
　　  
　　“欧吉酱，你最近玩的很开心呀，都隐藏不住了呢？”二宫贴着他的耳朵低吟，吓得大野浑身一抖，条件反射的想要推开他，可是二宫却似乎料到一样，双手紧紧的抱在一起，嘴唇也蹭在大野带着红痕的颈子上“这痕迹好碍眼啊，是跟sho酱的吗？”  
　　  
　　


	2. 噩梦继续

　　　　“不是..”大野挣扎着想摆脱二宫，一些不好的回忆让他开始心烦意乱，“nino你放开我！”

　　

　　已经几乎是歇斯底里的喊声，连二宫都吓了一跳，他趁机挣脱束缚住他的人，然后把自己的衣服套在身上，他的身子看起来特别的瘦弱，可是又有属于自己的强大。二宫没有敢跟上去，大野阴沉着一张脸，那种生人勿近的感觉让他很不舒服，可是他又觉得自己给了大野很大的伤害似得。

　　

　　真是……让人觉得火大。

　　

　　二宫愤恨的踢飞了垃圾桶，把刚进门的相叶吓了一跳。

　　

　　“从今天开始，你每天都要到这里报道。”

　　

　　大野的脑子里全是这句话。

　　

　　他原本以为一切都是噩梦而已，梦醒了，他就能和那群家伙在一起，不会有人能伤害到他也不会让任何人伤害他们。

　　

　　凌晨的时候，大野撑着身子，让自己尽量不摔下去，身后的陌生男人丝毫没有怜惜的意思，每一下的入侵都好像想要夺取他性命一样。

　　

　　可是什么声音都无法呼出，嘴里被塞了口球，口水从缝隙当中渗出来，他的舌头被压制，只能发出呜呜的声音，而眼睛也被黑色的皮套遮住。

　　

　　“这可是国民偶像哦，没想到还有这种作用。”

　　

　　大野听见有人说话，他的手脚都被束缚着，那双腿被强制的拉开，好方便“客人”的进入，在这种漆黑的地方，他似乎都失去了做人的尊严。

　　

　　“是呢，如果要是好好开发，可能还有更多的玩法。”小光的声音传来，大野撑着身子的手紧了紧，他很想过去揍歪对方的脸，可是他现在不能动弹，明明他才是受害者，但如果那些照片公布，他就会变得十恶不赦。

　　他不能反抗，他的脑子里是那四个人的笑颜。只要自己什么都不说，只要自己忍耐下去就不会有问题。

　　

　　“什么高岭之花，也不是高不可攀嘛。”

　　

　　那些嘲讽的笑声，像是刀子一样扎过来，而他现在只能张着大腿，任他们肆意玩弄。一直到天快亮了，才终于把他放开。

　　

　　“大野桑，以后也请多多关照啊？”小光蹲在他跟前，大野已经失去了太多力气，只能靠在那里看着对方。小光笑着把一沓钱塞撒在大野身上，现在的大野这个样子让他特别的满意，什么佛系偶像，什么位于高处，也不过是凡夫俗子不管是不是出于情愿，现在他的身子已经被玷污，要是把他染黑也不过是时间问题罢了。

　　

　　小光走了，大野站起身来，长时间的性爱让他有点站不稳，他没有去管地上的那些钱，只是拿起自己的衣服，到房间里面的浴室里洗了个澡，然后默默的离开了。

　　

　　樱井发现这几天的大野特别的沉默，即便节目上给他抛出话题，大野的反应也是特别的慢。

　　

　　“尼桑你怎么了？是不是最近太累了？”樱井平时虽然不怎么和大野在一起工作，但是每次录制节目的时候，都能发现他的情绪变得越来越低迷。

　　

　　“我没事。”大野回了一句，连头都没抬，他只是想一个人待一会儿。

　　

　　“尼桑？”樱井只能看着大野自己一个人回了车里。

　　

　　“尼桑这几天状态不太好啊？”松本看着大野离开之后凑到樱井身边“是不是太累了呢？”

　　

　　“不知道...这几天怪怪的，在节目上看起来也是心情很不好的样子。”樱井和松本走在一起，他手上有个小本子，里面有所有成员的工作大概安排，这样好让他去安排自己的工作“可是尼桑最近没有什么特别多的工作啊？难道是因为没有个人工作，觉得自己不够优秀吗？”

　　

　　“可我听说他拒绝了剧本啊？”松本歪头，他平时进出公司内部比较多，因为很多企划要递交，偶尔会听见那些老古董在抱怨现在的孩子。

　　

　　“拒绝剧本？”樱井也觉得茫然，尽管大野不怎么喜欢演戏，但是对于一个艺人来说什么最重要，他也是清楚地，这段时间的反常让樱井有一种不好的预感，但这种预感是什么他也无法说出。

　　

　　一个人的大野考虑了很多，自从那天之后，他几乎每天都会收到一个文件袋，里面只有一张照片，和一张房卡，今天的他也收到了这样的东西。

　　

　　要怎么办呢....　

　　

　　大野把那张照片团成团，很难得的去了吸烟区吸烟，他原本不怎么喜欢吸烟的，如果不是拍剧，他甚至不太喜欢这种故意证明自己成年的孩子气行为。

　　

　　但是他最近比较理解了。

　　

　　傍晚的时候他提前收了自己的东西，然后去了那家酒店。这不是第一次了，当然也不会是最后一次。

　　

　　小光总会给他找来各种“客人”，这些“客人”都是曾经对他有过一些好感的人，而且他们似乎有一个圈子，每隔几天就会有一个新的人加入，那些人当中有些甚至和他有过一些合作。

　　

　　酒店很隐蔽也很干净，外面会有一些人路过，可能只是来日本旅游的游客。

　　

　　大野换好了衣服，坐在床上，双手紧张的握着自己的手机，只要他打电话的话，那群家伙就会飞奔来救他的吧？可是他说不出口，也无法求救。他错过了最佳时期，现在小光的手里有太多的照片和影像，这些如果公布出去，他的人生就完了。

　　

　　不，他的人生可能已经完了，他不能再毁了团。

　　

　　“噔噔噔”

　　

　　是敲门的声音，大野像是受惊的动物一样慌张的站起来，门打开了，这次又是一个熟悉的脸，对方看起来还是那种稚气未脱的样子，可他现在已经比大野还要高了。

　　

　　曾经在公司的jr当中见过，最近正在商量出道的孩子。

　　

　　“还真的是大野桑呢！”那孩子捂着嘴，有些不敢相信，他尽量压低了声音不会引人注目，然后赶紧关上房门。

　　

　　那孩子一开始有点紧张，大野只是保持着自己的微笑，他没想到小光已经把生意做到他的公司去了。或者说，这个圈子已经开始往他的公司蔓延了。

　　

　　“我见过你，你来这里做什么？”大野想要装作不经意的碰见，好让一切看起来像是恶作剧一样，孩子如果觉得自己被耍了然后自行离开那最好，反正他们已经见过面了。做不做是那个孩子自己的选择。

　　

　　“做什么？你应该知道我来做什么。“那孩子在兴奋之后开始打量大野，他刚刚洗完澡，身上只是围了穿了浴衣，简单的不能再简单。浴衣下面那双腿，若隐若现，被遮盖的地方不同于露出来的部分，简直是一片雪白。

　　

　　男孩的目光始终没有从大野的腿上移开。

　　

　　他讨厌极了这种眼神。

　　

　　“如果你没事儿的话，可以从那边那个门出去。”大野指了指别的地方，那边也有个门，可以通往别的房间。

　　

　　“我可是花了钱的，大野桑。”男孩拿出一张照片，照片上的大野看起来特别的放荡，谁看了心里都会一紧。

　　

　　然后又是陷入一片漆黑。

　　

　　“啊..啊哈...嗯啊....”

　　

　　呻吟声从房间内传出来，樱井还以为自己听错了，不过在日本这个国家，这个时间看这中成人录影带也不算犯法了，只是这里毕竟是工作的时间，樱井还是有些反感。

　　“哦，是樱井桑啊。”看到樱井下了节目的工作人员笑着和他打招呼，然后小声的议论了几句，樱井只是回笑着点头，就打算换了衣服之后回家，他今天没有收到大野发来的鼓励邮件，所以心情也并不怎么好。

　　“樱井桑，有件事儿我们想我能问你打听一下……”那几个工作人员当中，看起来年纪少大一些的人凑过来，樱井不知道他想问什么就停止了手上的动作，那人看樱井有意帮他解答，也就来了兴致“大野桑最近都没有什么个人工作是吧？”

　　“是没有个人工作……可能在做什么创作吧……”

　　“什么个人创作啊，呵呵呵呵”这人带着不怀好意的笑“诶，你们在一个团，应该都体验过了吧？大野桑的床上功夫？”

　　“床上……？”

　　“装吧你就!”

　　那个工作人员套出一张光碟，把正在播放的光盘退了出来，然后插进去。

　　电视里在次传出呻吟的声音，但这一次樱井就无法淡定了，这声音他熟悉的不能再熟悉了!

　　画面里的大野正被一个男人按在床上强行扒开双腿，一个电动按摩棒发出“嗡嗡”的声音低着那可怜巴巴的穴口。

　　另一个男人钳制着大野的手，不让他反抗，没有任何遮挡，这么赤裸裸的被人侵犯着。

　　“这是……什么东西啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！!!”

　　他连碰触都不敢碰触的人，居然被不认识的肆意玩弄，还被强迫展示那些私密的地方，镜头里的大野咬着嘴唇，不愿发出任何声音，可是湿透的眼睛，证明他一直在忍耐着这种待遇。

　　那一天，他们第一次知道，好脾气的樱井主播爆发的样子。

　　

　　大野在次来到酒店，这次的客人也只是一个代号。

　　凡是没有名字的客人，就证明大野是认得他们的。他站在房间的门口，并不想进去，他已经忍耐到了极限。

　　他拿出电话给樱井拨了过去，电话接通后，是死一般的寂静。

　　“尼桑。”

　　还是樱井先开的口，那种声音让大野心安，也让他难受。

　　“我们谈谈吧。”

　　大野的语气很平静，没有等樱井回答，他就挂了电话，然后给他发去了酒店的地址。


	3. 噩梦初醒

樱井看着邮件里的地址，整个人陷入了沉默。

　　上田龙也坐在他身边不敢说话，当他收到那些关于大野的视频和照片的时候他是不敢给樱井看的，他知道樱井有多喜欢大野，或者说，大野是没人能代替的人。

　　“大哥，我觉得这个事还是要问一下吧...，也可能是我们看错了呢？也可能只是长得像而已。”

　　樱井的那张脸阴沉的不能再阴沉了，他有种不好的预感一直在心里打转，他不想知道那是什么，他只是觉得他需要做点什么，不然他会失去很重要的东西。

　　当樱井站在酒店的房间门口时，他看着那扇门看了一分钟才敢进去。

　　房间的门没锁，上田从别人口中得知有一些人会在这里和大野“交易”。得知这个消息之后，上田其实很纠结，他不想告诉樱井，他想过悄悄把这个事儿解决，毕竟对于樱井翔来说，大野智这个人太重要，他想守护所有樱井翔珍视的人或者物。可他又不能出面，他也知道，樱井大概是想自己解决。

　　当樱井询问他这件事情的时候，他既兴奋又忐忑，他知道的比樱井多一些，也想约一次确认这件事的真伪，他最后还是没有做，他怕他确认之后不知道怎么面对樱井翔。

　　“呜呜……”

　　屋子里传出有人小声挣扎的声音，那声线太熟悉了，樱井走路很轻，但里面的人也知道他来了。

　　大野是被绳子捆绑在床上的，这次的“客人”大概是个年轻后辈，家里似乎也有些背景的样子，大野被他弄得很惨，身上被绳子勒出痕迹，在透白的皮肤上露出红痕。他的嘴被堵着，高仿男性生殖器的玩具，而最前端的透孔流出津液，要多色情有多色情。

　　樱井看着他狼狈的样子说不出是心疼还是愤怒，他一直觉得自己和其他三个人很小心的保护着这个人，可是这个人却被人别人用很过分的方式对待。

　　他解开了束缚着大野身上的绳子，却不知道能够说什么，或者说安慰什么，因为大野现在虽然看起来狼狈，但是似乎也变得任何人都无法把他打倒一样。

　　樱井就看着他拆掉了那个封着嘴的东西，然后把它丢在一边。大野的身子很瘦，几乎没有什么肉，可是也不单薄，大量的训练让他身上包裹的是一层密实的肌肉，尤其是那双腿，虽然不算修长，但比例完美，小腿结实的樱井有信心让每个女人看了都心动。只是现在上面沾着一层白色的污浊，让他看着觉得心里发闷。

　　大野一言不发的去了浴室，一句话都没有说，樱井只能跟在他身后，因为大野看起来摇摇晃晃的，状态很差。他的身上后很多痕迹，有将要消失了，也有今天刚刚沾染上的，浴室里水声很大，大野就站在淋浴下，甚至都没有去调节那个水温。

　　“小翔...”原本的沉默的大野终于开口了。站在么门口的樱井浑身一抖，他不想听大野说话了，那声音沙哑的让他心疼，可是现在大野的状态让他更疼，他希望大野跟他说，让他帮帮自己，那样樱井就有理由去把那些敢于染指大野智的人全都揍飞，然后好好的把这个人抱在怀里。

　　可是大野智从来不是个软弱的人。

　　“我想退出了，我好累。”

　　他转过身看着樱井，湿漉漉的脸和湿漉漉的眼，樱井看不出来那是因为淋浴的水还是因为他在哭，可是那个眼神没有任何退缩的样子。

　　如果我不是ARASHI就好了。

　　这是大野这段时间一直在想的事儿。

　　如果这件事被曝光出来，身为组合一定会给团员带来麻烦，影响他们的人气。

　　大野从来不在乎自己的，可是他在乎弟弟们的。

　　那些他的弟弟们拼命才积攒起来的，那些他们的梦想，怎么可能在他的手里破碎。

　　大野智最喜欢笑的灿烂的那四个人。

　　他已经做好了当樱井翔发现他这种狼狈样之后任何反应的心理准备，责备也好，愤怒也好，冷漠也好，嫌弃也好，震惊的待在原地也好，又或者整个人发生混乱的逃避，他都做好了承受一切的心理准备。

　　可他万万没想到的是，樱井翔给出了他准备之外的反应。

　　“啊...sh...o..”

　　在他反应过来的时候，樱井已经拥抱着他，站在淋浴下了。

　　樱井的体温和冰冷的水形成鲜明的对比。

　　“啊不，小翔，这是冷水，会感冒的。”

　　反应过来的大野挣扎着想推开樱井，却听见樱井小声的啜泣声。

　　大野已经很久没有看见过樱井翔哭了，即便是流泪也是默默地，像这样孩子气的哭出声更是没有。

　　樱井的强忍着的哭声让大野开始变得不知所措，整个人都慌乱起来。

　　“小翔...”

　　明明想哭的人是我啊...

　　大野有些无奈的顺着他的背。

　　樱井是什么时候不哭的，两人都没有去在意，回过神的时候，大野已经泡在浴缸里，水温调的非常合适，而樱井帮他清理身子。

　　“尼桑..”沉默总是会让人觉得窒息，樱井在平复了情绪之后还是开口了。这种事情他不能装作没看见，也不能选择逃避，刚才大野说的话他也听见了。说实话，他觉得很委屈，他希望那个哭的人是大野，他也希望大野向他求助。

　　可是这个一直以来，那个在演唱会或者节目上最忍不住哭的人，没有哭。他不知道这种事情发生多久了，可是都已经提到退团，那一定已经到了极限了吧？即便到这种时候，他还是没有求助，而是想脱离团队自己面对。

　　“真是笨蛋啊...居然哭了..”大野的声音变得温柔起来，乖巧的任凭樱井摆弄自己的身子好清理那些污浊。但是当樱井的手指探入那受伤的后穴时，还是忍不住嘤了声，让樱井恼怒的咬了咬下唇，“没关系的，那些东西让我难受，尽快把它们都弄出去吧。”

　　“尼桑，我们在一起快二十年了..”樱井的声音有点沙哑，而且带着一些颤抖的声音“我一直以为你很依赖我们，至少你会依赖我，这种事情...你为什么不和我们说？”

　　“说了又能怎么样..呜嗯...”他还是不太习惯那地方有异物探入，而且现在更讨厌了，但是他一直压抑着那种反应，他不想给樱井压力“你们知道了...又能怎么样呢？去和他们打一架，然后葬送自己的未来吗？”

　　樱井停了手上的动作，抬头看着大野，大野也看着他。

　　那个眼神就像是当年他要颠覆ARASHI，而大野站出来拒绝时候的眼神一样。

　　“可是……你的未来……”

　　“我的未来早就没了，从一开始……”大野低着头，看着泡在水中自己的身体，“我如果不是偶像就好了，那样我也不会有这样的遭遇……”

　　他很平静的把那天的事告诉了樱井，樱井不知道自己要如何反应，他的脑子是懵的。

　　“继续下去的话，记者早晚会知道，那个时候，你们也会被连累，还有公司，如果我退出，即使有所曝光，那也是我个人的行为……”

　　“什么个人行为!”樱井第一次怒吼了大野“你根本什么都没做错，为什么要承担这样的后果!？”

　　这件事如果曝光出去，樱井可以想象得到，舆论一定会指向大野，一遍又一遍的插刀，可这件事原本的受害人是他才对，而坏人又能怎么样呢？坏人会被惩罚吗？不会。因为坏人太多了，那些家伙会隐藏在群众当中，然后拿着所谓正义的旗子，带着一群只会跟风的傻子，再次伤害原本就伤痕累累的人。

　　“小翔……”

　　“我一直……都很喜欢尼桑……”樱井看着大野，突然的告白让大野智整个人都有些发懵。这段时间他收到的告白不少，可都是嘲讽的，玩味的，那些说着告白的话的家伙，他们的眼神里都是不屑的。

　　可能在他们眼里，大野只是一个对着谁都能张开腿的玩具罢了，只是这个玩具偶尔还能在舞台上发光就是了。

　　“小翔我……”

　　如果是以前，大野一定会非常高兴的，但是现在他还有没有这个资格承受这份喜爱，他已经不能确定了。

　　樱井不想听他的回答，只是强硬的把他按在浴缸边上，亲吻下去。

　　现在这张嘴樱井一个字都不想让他说出来，反正一定不会是他想听见的话。

　　亲吻本就是会让人舒服的事，但是接吻对于大野来说，那应该是和喜欢的人才能做的事。

　　所以他并没有闪躲。

　　他是喜欢樱井的，大野从来不骗自己。

　　那个亲吻突如其来，可是温暖的像是要把他融化一样，他一直沉默的想要背负一切，却被一个吻打败。

　　委屈冲上来的时候，让他再也忍受不住，紧紧的抱住樱井，贪婪的想要这种温暖的美好继续下去。

　　只是意识到的时候，眼泪已经决堤。

　　“尼桑你不要哭啊……”

　　“小翔你欺负人……明明是你害我哭的……”

　　委屈的人扎在温暖的怀里，环抱的人才稍微有点安心。

　　他以为大野又会变回以前那个谁都不能靠近的人了，至少他还能让他哭出来。


	4. 漆黑（山结局）

因为时间的关系，五个人选择在别墅住下，他们都有自己的房间，有时候他们会在这里留下一些自己简单的物品，只是大野一直把这里的房间当做自己半个仓库再用，回到房间时，里面的有很多盖着白布的雕塑占了很大的空间就是了。

 

樱井的的房间很大也很简单，东西配置十分齐全，虽然他们一直说松本润是个有强迫症的人，但是相比之下，樱井可能更为严重。

 

等到终于有了自己一个人呆着的时间，一直以来他站在大野的身旁都是尽量克制着自己，ARASHI在外界印象当中一直都是温柔的，可以原谅一切的团体，这好像是他们的固定形象，似乎做了什么错事都能被原谅一样。可是这次的樱井觉得不只是被触碰了底线，而且还被人挑衅了。

 

难道是平时他平时对于大野表现的爱还不够明显吗？

 

那些炙热的眼神，那些不动声色的靠近，还有那些话里话外带着的炫耀，那些喜欢的情感，就算捆住他的手脚也能从他的眼睛里跳出来了，就算大野自己本身再迟钝也都能感受到樱井的喜欢，要不是因为偶像的形象他必须克制自己，或许他现在早就是个罪犯也说不定。

 

如果大野和女人交往也就算了，如果对大野出手的是女人也就算了。

毕竟在世俗眼光当中女人和男人看起来才算是正常的组合，而对方是男人，并且还是带着恶意去伤害和践踏他们捧在心尖上的男人。

这个人，绝对不可原谅。

当小光跪在樱井面前时，他的整个人是茫然的。

他的记忆只停留从公寓出来，他还想要再指使一下那个叫大野智的人，为了整人，他还要伪装成大野的fan，那时的表演让小光想想都觉得恶心，他终于抓住机会，狠狠践踏对方的尊严才能让他产生愉悦感，在他的认知里，大野智这样看起来丝毫没有干劲的人怎么能和ARASHI的人站在一起呢？这个男人既然那么爱撒娇，就让各种男人疼爱他就好了，还做什么偶像？

他一直觉得自己是对的，是在帮助ARASHI的团员认清大野。

那么樱井把他带来，为什么脸上还是满满的不高兴？!

他不能理解，一点都不能理解。

"你似乎为我们做了很多的事情啊，小光。"

樱井的脸上事带着笑意的，他给人的感觉一直都是慈母一样的守护着每一个人一样，温柔的的让人忍不住想依赖他。

聪明又温柔，帅气又强大。在zero上的主播形象，让同为男人的小光都忍不住心动，这样一个精明能干的男人身边，应该是那三个同样精明能干的人，而不是一直拖后腿的大野智!

"樱井桑，我可是一直都是为了你们……"

樱井没有让他继续说下去，他并不想和这个男人过多的交流，他只是想确认一些事情。

"小光，你知道大野智吗？我可真的很喜欢他啊。"并非感叹，而是陈述，他看着小光的表情，由崇拜转换成一种难以形容的情绪，他似乎在压制着或者忍耐着什么，那种情绪怎么都好，樱井一丝一毫也不关心。

"我和大野智认识了二十多年，人生的大半时间都是和他一起度过的，他以前可真的是个美丽又坚强的人，想要靠近他都很难。"

"樱井桑，我……"

"坐下听完。"樱井原本温柔的眼神有一瞬间带着威胁，"靠近大野真的很难，那孩子看起来不像是会拒绝的人，但是他的周围却一直有一堵透明的墙，尽管他不会去拒绝别人，却也没有人能向他靠近，拆掉他身边围墙的是我们。"

小光没有想象过，如果樱井不在温柔的时候是什么样子，因为他看起来并不回像是又两幅面孔的男人。可是樱井翔是作为底下leader的男人存在于这个团队当中，冷静的判断和严厉的指责，都是纠正团队方向的方式。

当那双漂亮的大眼睛失去他的温度时，那种感觉更是瘆人。

"我们承诺过要保护他，你们才有机会向他靠近的，这个错在我们。"樱井看着他，无法形容的一种神情。"如果不是我们拆了他的墙，你根本没有机会靠近他，甚至碰触他。知道吗?他并不想留在这个团里，他早就想飞了 ，是我们抓住了他，我们用爱抓住了他。"

"你知道他为什么不报警吗?"樱井蹲在小光跟前，脑门和他抵在一起。"这对他来说可能就是摆脱我们的方法了。"

"托你的福，我们的努力要付之东流了。"

小光忽然感觉到一阵惊恐，樱井的眼神似乎要杀掉他一样，他不知道他们背后的关系，只是单纯的以为那个他讨厌的人是留在这个团的祸害，可他认为的祸害，是其他人拼了命才抓住的人。

用情感做成锁链，以责任化作枷锁，紧紧的缠绕捆绑，让这个原本可以飞翔的人牢牢的守在他们身边。但是这个多余的人非要跳出来觉得自己是正义，他挑断了那缠绕着那个人的锁链，自以为是斩断了拖着四人的包袱，结果却打破了四人精心设置的牢笼。

"怎么办呢?你要如何……赔给我。"

 

大野终于完成一整天的工作，回到乐屋的时候他的手机提示灯一直在闪，看见上面显示有留言的时候，他已经说不清自己是无感还是抗拒了。适应能力过强其实并不是什么好事，大野自嘲的笑笑，点开那留言提示，想着今天的“客人”又会是谁?自己如果真的不能逃离这束缚的话，至少把自由留给那四个家伙。

留言话很短，但足够让大野震惊了。

【尼桑，我杀人了。】

大野以为自己看错了，反复确认着来信息的人，这个号码是小光的，但他肯定不会叫大野是尼桑这样亲昵的称呼，他赶紧回拨，心脏变得惶恐不安，在漫长的等待音后，电话被接通了。

“喂……?”

大野试探的问着，他第一次特别希望电话的那头是那个推他去深渊的混蛋。

可惜这次那个混蛋依旧没有如他的愿。

“尼桑。”

樱井翔的声音从电话里传来，这是大野第一次这么讨厌这个原本应该让他觉得特别安心的声音。

“翔……”

“工作结束了的话，就来找我吧，你自己一个人来。”

樱井不等大野说话，就先一步挂掉电话，等对方缓过神来的时候，无论是这个号码还是樱井自己的携带电话，全部都提示为关机。

被切断电话的人看着手机已经恢复的屏幕，屏幕的待机画面是五个人在夏威夷时的笑脸，那时候一切都是那么的美好，他们还畅想着一起渡过三十四十年。

手机屏过了待机时间，陷入自动黑屏，他觉得连自己的内心都陷入一片黑暗的地方去了。

樱井搬了几次家，这次的地址还是大野和松本帮他选的，当时樱井还说这种地方适合养老，以后叫大野也搬过来，而当时的松本还说以后要建造一所可以五人一起居住的房子，他还记得当时和樱井一起笑着看他说着美好的未来，可现在他和樱井似乎都无法到达了。

他想着，人已经到了樱井家的楼下。

其实这里并不偏僻，只是没人会想到这里会住着国民偶像，进进出出的住户也都是稍微有些背景的人物。

他上了楼，敲了门，然后被樱井拉了进去。

大野一直觉得樱井是小少爷一样的人，很多时候他都会嘲笑一下对方的生存能力，可是这家伙也一个人生活了十多年。

“尼桑”把大野拉进门之后，樱井迫不及待的一把把他拉进怀里。像是确认对方的实感，好像他会消失一样。

“翔，你说你杀人了是怎么回事?”大野试着挣脱樱井，但是对方没有放开他的意思，他也就放弃了，转而顺着对方的背。

“我只是……尼桑，你不用离开的，我会保护你的。”樱井对他说话时总是这种商量的语气，可他也是最有主意的人，如果不是深思熟虑他不会开口，尽管这样，他还是会和大野商量，这也是大野愿意让樱井放手去做的原因。

就是这么温柔的，认真的翔君。

“谢谢你。”这次是大野反将樱井抱在怀里。这种举动让樱井一愣，一下子变得不安起来。

“翔君还真的是不擅长撒谎。”他放开有些发懵的樱井，脸上永远是让人安心的笑，“我一开始就应该知道的，翔君是不会做让我担心的事，只是看见邮件的时候我还是害怕了。如果翔真的做了什么不可挽回的事，我的人生，才是真的完了。”

樱井看着他，难得的会露出有些委屈的表情，那双眼睛特别清澈，“尼桑，你不恨他吗？你不希望小光从世界上消失吗？”

大野嗤笑一声，像是哄小孩一样揉了一把樱井的头，那感觉就好像樱井回到豆丁时代，可以肆意和大野撒娇的时候。

“可，和他比起来，我更害怕失去你啊。”他把下巴垫在樱井的肩上，发现有点打滑，于是改成抱着对方。“或许我应该离开这里了，我的性子本来就不适合娱乐圈，翔君是最了解我的，小光不过是个导火索而已。”

那些压力来自于恶意，身边的人都无法信任，你根本不知道自己在别人眼中到底是个什么样子，一时流露的真情实感，也会被人曲解成表演。大野曾经被坑害过，可即便他如何防备，也还是被人钻了空子，小光不一定是最后一个，只要他还留在这个圈子，他就要随时的堤防，他讨厌这种谁都不能信任的感觉，很小的时候，老师教他这个世界应该是充满爱和希望的，可是无论他如何睁大眼睛，眼前只有被染成一片污浊的漆黑。

他不知道是他在改变，还是他身边的人在改变，如果在继续下去的话，他可能连樱井都不会再信任，他不想这样。

“尼桑，你别哭啊..”

大野回过神来的时候，他的脸上湿湿的，他赶紧用袖子擦了一把，吸了吸鼻子。

“知道翔君没有做傻事我就放心了，天色不早了，我要回去了。”大野像是逃命一样的想离开这里，他不想让自己任何脆弱的样子展现在别人面前，可他的手被抓住了。

樱井从一开始就没打算让大野回去，如果他让这个家伙走了，那么大野很有可能就此消失，让他再也找不见，这才是樱井翔不能忍受的。他是个很在乎外界评价的人，那些评论他都看在眼里，小光不是第一个，也不是最后一个，那些人总是喜欢相信断章取义，却不来不肯好好看看眼前的人，他们喊着会支持他们一切决定，却连他们相信的人都不愿意相信，往往小道消息的短短几行文字，几张图片，那些自以为为他们好的人就深信不疑，却从来不去想他们之间相处数十年早就把身边的人看了个遍，那些文字里有的，那些文字里没有的，他们全都看在眼里，要让他们如何不去信任？

或许在那些人眼里，他们真的只是普普通通的同事关系吧。

“尼桑...”

“我知道你很困扰，或者留下会让你变得更痛苦，可是...你能不能别走...”

大野停住脚步，他不敢向前丢下这样求着他的樱井，却也不敢回头看他。

樱井吧头抵在他的背上，他们互相都能感受到对方的胆怯和用尽全身力气才能留下和开口的勇气。

“就算变得痛苦，就算难受，也求你别离开，至少留在这个团队里，哪怕你想离开这个圈子也好，别让大野智的名字消失..”

“你可以去任何你想去的地方，我不会成为你的枷锁，也不会成为你的累赘，即使背上骂名，我也求你不要消失。”

他知道大野智在想什么，那种心思干净的人在这样的地方会变得更累，他也知道这样勾心斗角的感觉是大野最厌恶也是最痛苦的，偶像明明应该是带给人梦想和希望的职业，却被那些不怀好意的人染成一片漆黑，他不能让大野走，他还有话没有跟他说。

那些是他最后的勇气了，他沉寂多年始终在逃避不敢面对的话，他知道如果不说出来的话，是绝对无法留住这个人的。

“我喜欢你。”

大野转过身看着他，樱井虽然脸上在笑，可是看起来却像是哭一样，大野的沉默在吞噬着他的信心，那双清澈的眼睛看着他，樱井觉得自己像是带着欲望看着大野的那群垃圾一样，这个时候的大野应该是最讨厌这句话的吧？他似乎还不够成熟，还不够资格保护这个人，他似乎还...

“这样的我可以吗....”

大野开口，那种含糊不清的语言，像是自言自语，他低着头，可是无法掩饰已经红透的耳根。

樱井看着他小心翼翼的捏着自己的衣角，那只手在颤抖。

“我可以相信你吗...”

在圈子里，最不值钱的就是【我喜欢你】这句话。那些客套的，那些伪装的，那些节目之上的。连大野自己都不知道自己说了多少次这样的话。他已经决定了，再也不相信这样的话了。

可这是翔君说的，这是樱井翔说的。

回过神来的时候，樱井和大野已经倒在地板上，柔软的地毯，还是的大野陪着樱井一起购买的，那时候两个大男人去逛家具店，也不怕被人笑话，地毯已经很多年了，樱井搬家也有很多次了，可是他舍不得扔，因为那是大野给他挑的。

亲吻这种事情，果然还是要和喜欢的人做，才会让人心跳加速。那只手触摸身体的时候，也不会遭到任何反抗和拒绝。

樱井拨开那层包裹着的衣衫时，大野漂亮的身体暴露在空气中，小心控制的饮食，严格遵守的锻炼，那层紧实的肌肉，可能无论男女，看了都会觉得心动。

大野捂着脸，他不敢看樱井。

他的身上有很多痕迹，那些痕迹让他自卑，甚至让他在家洗澡的时候都不敢直视，他有时候觉得自己污秽不堪，痕迹的位置总会让他想起他的遭遇，可是就算痛苦，他也不想对于樱井有任何隐瞒。

如果说是内心的话，他也是喜欢樱井的。

就是因为喜欢，才会觉得害怕。

亲吻，一个个落在那些痕迹之上，轻轻地，柔柔的。樱井的温柔像是水一样，把大野包裹在内。让他内心的恐惧一点一点的消除。

进入身体时的迎合，发自内心的欢愉，每每哼出一个音节，都让两个人的内心更加灼热，大野的手脚攀附在樱井的身上，像是溺水的人，需要最后的救命稻草。

还好樱井是棵让人安心的树呢，他好好的抓住了大野。

两个人似乎已经心意相通一般，牢牢的抓住对方没有任何逃避。直到一切都筋疲力尽，也还是互相盘缠着不想放开。

“尼桑以后不需要害怕了，小光以后不会出现了。”浴室里，樱井帮大野清理着身子，只有这一次大野并不讨厌自己身上的痕迹。

“你……做了什么？”

“我给了他钱，让他去其他的国家生活，他以后都不能再打扰你了。他的网站也关了，所有的照片我都回收了，真的是一大笔钱呢……”  
樱井好像很心疼的样子，然后用毛巾擦着大野身上的水珠。

“不过很值了，至少你以后能放心的笑了，不管你愿不愿还留在这里，或者想去做其他什么事情，都是你自己意愿，只是你去哪儿，也带我去好吗？”

大野看着樱井，那感觉像是他们第一次见面一样，他嗤笑一声，说了句白痴。

=====================================

做坏事的人怎么可能这么的舒服呢？那可是他最宝贝的人。

公司的后院角落的小径中，满是落叶的枯叶背堆积起来用石头围着，上田龙也烧着樱井交给他的东西，那个盒子里的是什么他特别清楚，所以他一点也不会好奇，更不会去窥探。

这是他和他大哥之间的秘密。

樱井翔这个人，看起来冷静又沉稳，比起ARASHI里面那个不靠谱的大野智更像事统领一切的leader。

这样的人如果在周密计划什么的时候，也不会留下任何蛛丝马迹。

小光去了哪儿上田不知道，这个人只是一天的时间而已，就像是人间蒸发一样，电视台中甚至脸他的资料也不复存在。而那些曾经涉及过网站的人，也都因为各种理由一个一个消失在人们的视野当中。

他们还活着吗？

可能现在他们期望自己还是死掉会更好吧……

毕竟他们伤害的，可是大哥心尖上的人呢……

上田龙也把火熄灭，拍了拍手上的尘土，回头看见樱井陪着大野过来。

“烧什么呢？”大野偏着头问他，脸上难得的露出笑容。

上田看了一眼同样带着笑的樱井，原本看着有些可怕的脸忽然笑着拿树枝插进灰烬当中挑出一个黑乎乎的东西“在烤地瓜，要吃吗？”


	5. 漆黑 宫大结局篇

大野躺在床上看着天花板发呆，房门突然被敲响，他稍微动了动，却没有起身去开，他知道门外的人是谁。

　　敲门声持续了一会儿便停下了，大野叹了口气，他经常这样无视敲门，他们都已经习惯了，在大野不想和人交流的时候就会这样，如果不开门，他们也不会继续下去。让他好好安静一会儿。大家对他很了解了，大野自己也觉得自己可能太任性了。

　　

　“咔嚓咔嚓”

　　门锁发出声音，敲门的人找来了备用钥匙，虽然大家都很尊重彼此的隐私，但因为大野有醉死的先例，唯独他的房间每人都有备用钥匙。

　　听见门锁转动，大野没有动，只是转了个身，背对门口。屋子里没有灯，他觉得对方确认完他睡觉的话，也就不会打扰了。可是门被打开之后，对方似乎走了进来，而且他觉得床铺有轻微的下陷，那人话她躺在同一张床上。

　　大野闭着眼睛，假装熟睡，论演技他其实并不输给别人。

　　可是身后的人却攀了上来，胳膊就搭在他的腰上，手顺着他的胳膊向下，摸到他当做睡衣的T恤边缘，手只是在边沿摸了摸就探进他的短裤里。

　　那只手并不热，甚至有些凉。

　　背后轻微的呼吸声，说明着两人的距离有多近。

　　像是挑逗一般的，大野的能感觉到有什么东西正抵着他的屁股。

　　“还要继续装下去吗？”

　　背后二宫和也的声音很轻，他的手轻轻抚摸着大野垂在腿间的欲望。

　　身子的主人不受控制的颤了一下，在之前那些家伙不断的“调教”下，身体只要受到一点点刺激就会起反应，大野咬了咬嘴唇。

　　你永远都无法叫醒一个装睡的人。

　　这是很多人普遍认为的真理，但是如果无法叫醒，又何必去交呢？

　　二宫稍微往前凑了凑，他下身的凶器就抵在大野的屁股上，那种轻轻的摩擦，要是平时大野一定会跳起来软乎乎的骂人，可是这次他打算继续装下去。

　　他能猜到二宫为什么找他，他也知道如果他继续装下去，二宫和也不会做下去，那个男人不会让他生气的，从以前到现在一直是这样，尽管二宫再恶魔，可所有的胡闹都是在大野智能接受的范围内，二宫似乎掌握了他所有底线一样，他会在自己的雷区边疯狂跳舞，却不会越雷池半步。

　　“如果你真的想睡，就不会躺在床上了。”

　　二宫的唇贴在大野的耳边斯磨，温暖的嘴唇撩动之后让耳尖都变得燥热了起来，裤子里的拇指摩挲着龟头上的软肉，练习弹琴时候留下的薄茧这时候却恰到好处。

　　“呜……”

　　大野忍不住发出细小的呻吟，二宫觉得自己的手上有什么湿润的液体沾染，嘴角不自觉的上扬。

　　真是诚实的男人呢。

　　“住手……”

　　因为忍耐，本身说话就含糊的大野声音也蒙上一层哭腔。

　　“真的住手的话，你会很难受的，你看，都这样了呢。”

　　二宫抱上来，他说话的语气特别的温柔，可也带着一些危险的气息。

　　外面的月光透进来，尽管屋子很暗，还是能看见床上人脸上的绯红。

　　“是你的错哦，satoshi。”

　　“我一开始没有打算做下去的，就是你撒谎才会变成这样，所以你要负起责任。”

　　二宫和也把大野翻了个身，自己一下骑到他身上，躺在床上的人虽然没有打算让步，可是男人简单的情欲还是让他想要放纵一下。

　　至少这次的对象是他心甘情愿的。

　　后穴的湿润是两个人都没想到的，二宫的手指探进去的时候，里面灼人的肠温和一缩一放的穴口都让他的眼神暗淡下来。

　　他曾经想过无数次把大野操哭在床上的情形，也在夜里无数次撕咬着留着大野气味的衣服射满床，也有过找和大野相似女孩交往的情况。

　　可是他从来不敢真的对大野智出手。

　　这人被他好好小心的保护着，甚至有时候小心的让他都觉得自己是个变态。

　　如果可以，他完全可以把那份感情藏在心里，然后直到有一天他们无法再在舞台上出现，他还是想作为朋友或者弟弟在他身边，目送他结婚生子，虽然那些画面只是想想就觉得心好疼，可是他还是愿意默默地站在一边看着。

　　他有时候讨厌樱井翔，如果樱井翔勇敢一点站出来，那他也一样可以站出来，光明正大的把他心里所有的喜欢都掏出来甩在大野智的脸上，让他知道鬼才他妈的想当他的“好弟弟”，他就是想把大野智按在床上，然后操他，操到他哭着求饶，操到他能好好的看看眼前的自己，让他知道二宫和也从一开始就是想追他，让他知道在自己看见他第一眼就硬了。

　　简单又单纯的情感。

　　可二宫一直忍耐着，因为他知道大野是个直男，而且有着对于身为男人的自尊。

　　剪短的头发，晒黑的皮肤。

　　都是为了脱离那个被人称为“美智子”的称呼。

　　所以二宫才不敢出手，因为大野智的自尊绝对不允许自己在男人身下呻吟，更不能张着大腿任别人进入他的身体。

　　所以他才忍耐着，拼命地忍耐着，把自己的情感封锁起来。

　　然而他守护的，还是被破坏了。

　大野的腿攀附在二宫的腰上，让那个进入变得不那么疼。

　　喜欢这种事情，很难有完全的单相思存在。

　　如果真的一点都不喜欢对方，就算是被喜欢的那一方，也会想方设法的离开。

　　二宫和也对于大野的那些心思，一开始他就知道的。只是大野一直没有说，他最开始觉得二宫和其他人一样，不过是被他外貌迷了眼，如果他没那么像女孩子了，二宫可能也就没那么喜欢他了。

　　可是那种注视非但没减，反而增加。

　　“唔嗯……”

　　二宫和也被温热的肠壁包裹着舒服的哼了一声，男人的紧致和女人紧致还是有区别的，他忍不住钳制大野的腰，想让自己去更深一些的地方。但是异物入侵让大野的身子抗拒，条件反射的骤缩让他的后穴狠狠地“咬住”二宫的肉棒，轻微的摩擦产生痛感让他不断地缩放才能适应，却又给肉棒主人新的体验。

　　大野智真的是上天赐给这个世界的礼物。

　　能够拥抱他的人，在上一世一定拯救了世界。

　　“呀……哈……哈啊……唔……”

　　呻吟声从禁闭的中溢出来，二宫看着大野闭着眼捂着嘴，那些自尊心还是不允许他像女人那样放浪，可这样毫无防备的张开大腿躺在男人身下的样子，却又让人想把他弄得狂乱。

　　男的身体很好懂，二宫套上大野早已挺立的肉棒，从铃口处不断溢出的淫液沾黏在二宫的手上，湿黏滑腻，还带有男人特有的麝香味 屋子里的温度变得更加燥热，似乎逼迫人加快动作才能降温。

　　因为太过了解，在二宫的手下，大野轻易就到达释放边缘，可是小恶魔不会轻易让大野达到目的，突然被遏制射精，让大野的身子发生痉挛 肠道突然收缩，夹得二宫一瞬间救喷涌到大野身子深处，手上失了力气，让原本被遏制的人也得到释放。

　　两个人都精疲力尽的倒在床上。

　　“你把我的床单弄脏了。”大野缓过神来的时候，声音也变得有些沙哑。二宫这个混蛋敢爬到他的床上做这种事，万一其他人进来，那他真的不用在这个团里混了。

　　“呐，如果你是个笨蛋，就老老实实的做个笨蛋吧。”二宫没有理会他的话，而是抱着他自顾自的说着，“其他的事，都不是你要考虑的，不然我真的没有在你身边存在的必要了。”

　　“nino……”

　　“我可以亲你吗？我不想听你说话，因为你说的我没有一句爱听的。”二宫不等大野回答，就堵住了他的嘴，蛮横的不给一点反抗的余地。

　　然后又变成一场较量。

　　“反正你的床单肯定要换了。”

　　二宫和也是这么说的。

　　大野看着日程的安排叹了口气，他不想去电视台，那里有小光，他也不想去公司，那里有曾经包过他的jr。无论哪种他都不想见。

　　可是他还是得去，除非他离开这个圈子。

　　“可是小光这么走，这摊子谁能管啊，这人真是，怎么不去死啊这个人。”

　　大野听见有个女性员工抱怨着。

　　“就是，做人又阴沉，都没几个人愿意和他说话，要不是大野桑，谁想帮他？连辞职信都不交，人就不见了，可能真去死了!”

　　“真是，因为他我们的工作量又增加了，企划案还要重做……”

　　两个人的声音越来越远，大野才敢转出来，工作人员当中叫小光的人不在少数，他不知道那两个人说的是不是他知道的那个小光。

　　“在这儿呆着干什么呢？一会儿要录影了。”二宫不知道从哪儿冒出来，吓得大野整个人缩了一下。

　　“哦……居然还能被吓到，我以为你都要佛升天了。”二宫笑笑揽着大野朝着摄影棚的方向去。

　　“nino ，小光他……”

　　“可能以后都不会再见免了吧……”二宫抬头看看天花板，上面的灯很整齐，“可花了我不少钱，你以后只能肉偿了知道吗？我可包了你后半辈子呢。”

　　大野有点惊讶的看着他。

　　就算二宫是用多少钱才能收买小光的？不，就算小光被收买，那其他的人……还有其他的人……

　　“小光的名单都在这里了哟”二宫像是知道大野脑内想法一样，掏出一本册子，假装翻了起来“以后你可得听我的了，要不然……嘿嘿嘿嘿……诶诶诶!我开玩笑的!别生气啊啊啊啊!”

　　走廊里回荡着二宫和也求饶的声音，工作人员看着他可怜巴巴的追着大野进了录影棚，不过今天大野看起来心情很好的样子。

=====================================

　　时间回溯。

　　小光觉得自己一直隐藏的很好，大野那个家伙一定什么都不敢说出去。

　　可是现在二宫和也就在他面前，表情阴沉。

　　“我们家leader很受你照顾呢。”二宫的声音一直都是俏皮可爱的，但是小光却觉得内心抖了一下。

　　“听说你很会做生意，大概用我家leader赚了不少钱吧？我也很有兴趣赚钱。”

　　小光觉得自己的腿都有在发抖，他原本做好了被发现的心理准备，但是据他所知娱乐圈都是假友谊，大家都希望自己的团员出点什么事，大野那种在节目上睡睡觉发发呆就能赚钱的任，就应该离开，二宫那么努力的演戏做反应，应该是最有感触的，他觉得二宫应该是站在他这一边的才对，怎么他现在觉得二宫这么可怕呢？

　　“二宫桑……”

　　“呐，我出钱，你出个国吧。”

　　“诶？”

　　数月后。

　　“真可怜，那个叫小光的病人手术之后没多久就死了。”

　　“手术失败了吗？”

　　“没有啊，很成功啊……”

　　“做的什么啊？”

　　“男变女的手术。”

　　“那怎么死的？接受不了性别转换吗？”

　　“不是，据说是得罪了什么人，手术恢复后就被全裸丢去印度了……当街……据说都…烂了…”

　　“太惨了……”

　　“真的太惨了……”


End file.
